The Festival
by Ketchum
Summary: Pokemon and Sailor Moon Crossover (Mostly pokemon) a bit of aamrn in there, and maybe a new bike for misty????


Name: Night at the Festival  
Rated: PG.  
  
Author's note: This is a pokémon/ sailor moon crossover. Whenever you see ::SD:: that means sweat drop. You know those things they get on the anime when something weird happens? I don't own pokémon or sailor moon sorry!  
  
  
Misty opened her eyes, and yawned, it was really sunny. She looked over to where the fire had been the night before; she saw two familiar figures sitting by the fire. It was Brock and Tracy. It was funny that the two of them had become such good friends, they only knew each other for the past month, yet they seemed to do everything together. She looked next to her, her longtime friend was still sound asleep. If he had the choice all he would do would be sleep, eat, and battle.   
Misty pulled herself out of her sleeping bag and realized that it was rather warm, she took off her sweatshirt, which had been on the night before when it was chilly. She walked over to the guys and sat down. Ever since Brock had rejoined the group she always seemed more left out. Brock had changed a lot in the few months he had been away. He seemed so much older, more like Tracy's age though obviously he wasn't.   
"Hey guys," she said.  
"Morning Misty," they said in unison.   
"I'm making a new batch of doughnuts if you're hungry Misty," Brock said. Just then Ash jolted awake.  
"Did I hear somebody say doughnuts?" he said. Everyone ::SD::.  
"All you ever think about is food!" Misty said.  
"Don't start Misty" Brock and Tracy said in Unison.  
"You make me sick!" Misty said turning to the two of them.  
Ash took a doughnut and walked over to his backpack opening it up. He reached into it and pulled out a change of clothes. Out with it came a flier it said "Come to the spring festival, lots of games and contests, food, and pokémon battles!". "Hey look at this you guys" Ash said handing the flier to Brock.  
"This is cool Ash, it's only about a mile away, you wanna head to it?" Tracy asked.  
"That would be nice, a break from traveling!" Misty exclaimed.  
"Yea" said the other three.   
So they packed up all of their stuff and headed down the road, after about twenty minutes they were in green town. You could tell the festival was already beginning from the festivities that were going on. As soon as they walked through the gates Brock went into Pretty girl mode at the site of a police station, filled with Officer Jennies. "Come on Tracy, we've got some work to do" He and Tracy headed off to the police station.   
"Oh goodie, now we have to find something to do," Misty said looking around. Ash took the flier in his hands and flipped it over, "Win a Free Bike in the pokémon battle competition!" He folded the flier and put it in his pocket.  
"We have to go to the pokémon battle place," He said grabbing Misty's arm and pulling her in the direction of the battle arena.   
Once they got there, there was a huge line to get in. "Oh please Ash, you can always battle, why don't we go do something else rather than wait in this line?" Misty pleaded.  
"No Misty, we have to do this," Ash said in a more serious tone than usual.   
"Oh fine, you always get what you want anyway," She said letting him have his way. She didn't feel much like fighting with him any more, it seemed too much like an act now. In front of the duo there was a young couple chatting away.  
"Oh Darien, I can't believe we're doing this, there's no way we'll win," a young girl with long blonde hair said.  
"You're battling too?" Ash asked.  
"Yea, well he is, I'm Serena, what's your name?"  
"I'm Ash, and this is my friend Misty," He replied.  
"I'm Darien," Said the tall young man.   
"So what pokémon do you have?" Asked Misty.  
"I have all water pokémon, we're just visiting though, and I caught these on our way in. Darien has all rock pokémon," Serena said.  
"I love water pokémon!" Misty said.  
"Oh no, don't get her started!" Ash complained.  
The group chatted away and found out that Serena was 16, the same Age as Misty, and only one year older than Ash. Darien on the other hand was 20! Serena was dating an old guy, oh yea, that's the other thing, Serena and Darien were dating. Time passed incredibly quickly and before they knew it they were at the registration desk.   
"five pokémon," the lady at the desk said.  
"I'm going to have geodude, onix, graveler, golem, sandshrew and a sandslash"   
He went in while Ash told the lady his pokémon, "I'll take, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, and Snorlax" About five minutes later Darien came back out with Serena.   
"Wow you beat him fast!" Ash exclaimed.  
"He lost" said Serena.  
"Oh well, it was just for fun! See you here at the award ceremonies tonight" he said as they walked away.  
Ash went in.   
"I hope you have more then just rock pokémon, because I am a water specialty!" his opponent said "The last trainer in here used only rock!"  
"Ash, use pika . . ." Misty began.  
"I'm not stupid Misty!" Ash retorted. "Pikachu go!"   
Every pokémon his opponent sent out was water, and Pikachu got it with it's first thunder shock. "Wow, impressive!" was all the trainer said as she handed him a slip of paper, " Be back here tonight at 6:30."   
They walked off, and started to look for Brock, they walked all around the entire festival area and saw no sign of him or Tracy. They sat down on bench. Just then Serena came walking over with a big group of people. "Hey guys!" Serena shouted. They all walked to the bench. "I want you to meet my friends, This is Rei (she's got a really bad temper)" "HEY" "And this is Amy, she's really smart, this is Lita, she is really strong, and a great cook, and this is Mina, she's just an over all great person. And this, this is Rini, my . . . um . . . cousin."  
"Nice to meet you," She turned to Lita "A good cook you say?" Misty asked, "Ash, Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Yea, Lita, we have a guy we want you to meet," Ash said.  
"Oh no! Don't let Lita meet another guy, she's guy crazy!" Mina said, just as Brock came walking over with Tracy.   
"What a coincidence, so is our friend Brock here, well not guy crazy, you know what I mean" Misty said. Ash pushed Brock over to Lita. "Brock, Meet Lita" Misty said.  
"Lita, Meet Brock" Ash said. Brock automatically went into pretty girl mode, and Lita guy mode.'  
"Wow! I guess they are right for each other" Tracy said. He walked over to Mina. "Hi, I'm Tracy." He said.  
"That's nice" Mina said obviously uninterested. "I've already got a boy friend"   
They all headed down to the place where the award ceremonies were to be held. They sat down like this . . . Mina, Rini, Serena, Darien, Rei, Tracy, Amy, Misty, Ash, Brock, and Lita. They all tried to fit onto one bench, but it was really crowded. Rini sat on Mina's lap, but it was still a tight squeeze. They had to wait for an hour before they actually began the ceremonies.   
Apparently, this was like a big deal, you could win the big prize along with a special badge and things like that.   
"For the Quickest knock out we award this badge to Darien" Everyone began laughing. "For the most diverse pokémon we award this badge to Tracey."  
"Hey Tracy, I didn't know you battled!" Ash screamed over the roaring crowd. Tracy just nodded. "And the grand Prize goes to Mr. Ash Ketchum, for the quickest and most efficient win!" The crowd began to roar.   
Ash went up on stage. He whispered something into the announcer's ear, and he nodded. Then he received his badge and came back and sat down. Two hours later, the night was settling down, Tracy had hooked up with some girl named Laura, who looked like Misty's sister violet. So Tracy, Laura, Brock, Lita, Serena, Darien, Misty, and Ash, all headed to get something to eat while the other scouts took Rini to ride the baby rides.   
"Where do we want to eat?" Serena Asked.  
"I think we should go to the restaurant the front of the entrance," Ash suggested.  
"No, I don't want Italian," Misty whined.  
"Yes you do" Ash said.  
"No I don't"  
"Yes you do"  
"Enough! I'll go to the Italian restaurant okay?" Misty agreed.  
"Okay, what about everyone else?" Ash asked.  
"I want to go to the steak house" Brock said.  
"Me too," said everyone else.  
"Where's that?" Misty asked.  
"Right across from the Italian place" Darien explained.  
"Ash let's go there" Misty begged.  
"No, we need to go to the Italian Restaurant" Ash insisted.  
"Fine, I said I'd go." Misty explained, truly she was excited about going to a restaurant with Ash alone, but she would never say that. Ash on the other hand was so excited, he was going to do something tonight he wanted to do for the longest time. They finally got to the restaurant, and when they got to the doors, they split up. Ash and Misty walked into the Italian place. Ash grabbed Misty's hand and walked right passed the greater, who looked very familiar to Misty, and kept heading to the back of the restaurant.  
"What are you doing Ash?" Misty asked, assuming her friend had lost it. He pulled her through the kitchen and out to the back.   
"Close your eyes" He said.  
"No Ash, what are you doing?"   
"I said close your eyes," this time she listened. She felt two hands on her shoulders guiding her outside the door. "No open"   
She opened her eyes, and she was in a dark alleyway. She looked around then she saw it, a bike.   
"Ash, you don't mean?"   
"Yea, I won this, and it's yours, I said I owed you one, now you can stop following me . . ." He explained.  
"But, I don't . . . I want to . . . Ash, I . . . I don't want to stop following you" She finally got out.  
"You're going to have to stop following me if you want to just travel with me" He said and smiled, his friend smiled back. They decided to leave the bike outside, locked up, where they knew it was safe, and they had a wonderful dinner together, chatting away. Near the end of dinner.  
"We'll take the check now" Ash said.  
"Oh, that's okay this one was free" said the waiter was he went to go get them mints. Once he was gone, Misty began "Ash, thanks"  
"For the bike? I owed it to you a long time" he replied.  
The restaurant was getting empty. The festival was over, and it was getting late. The waiter returned with mints for them and sat them on the table. They picked it up and headed out the back door to get the bike. When they got out there, they noticed the town was completely empty, it was kind of spooky.   
"This is weird," Ash said.  
"Yea, I know" replied Misty.  
They unlocked the bike and walked it out front of the restaurant. The lights were still on in the restaurant across the street, they figured that the others were still having dinner. They sat on the bench, which they propped the bike on. Ash pulled out his pokédex and looked at the time. It was 12:45. "What is taking so long?" he asked.   
"I don't know, do you think there still in there?" Misty asked, looking concerned.   
"Yea, I know there still in there because I can see Brock," he said pointing. They sat there for about fifteen more minutes, just waiting, both exhausted. Ash didn't notice it but Misty had fallen asleep. "Misty," He said "I really had a great time tonight, we should do this more often." He felt her head lay on his shoulder. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, you're my best friend, I'm glad that you decided to stay and not leave when I gave you back the bike. That was kind of my little test, to see if" He looked down at her, and then it hit him, she was sound asleep. "To see if you were awake, good night Misty."  
He waited for about ten more minutes, tempted to get up and get them, but not wanting to wake up the girl on his shoulder. Ash settled in and shut his eyes. Just then the group came walking out of the restaurant.   
"Oh look at the little love birds," Brock said. Ash opened his eyes.  
"Shut up! You'll wake her" He whispered angrily.   
Misty opened her eyes. "Oh so you've finally decided to come have you?"   
"Yes, and I see you two have finally hooked up!" Tracy commented.  
"Me hook up with him/her! YUCK!" they both said at the same time.  
All ::SD::  
  
THE END  
  
So Whadya think? Lemme know! Thanx!  



End file.
